


Just a bat loving a clown (ABANDONED)

by Darknecessary



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Also non violent scenes/sex, Angst, Batjokes, Batman out of charakter, Blood, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First Fanfic, New to DCU, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Really read on your own risk, Torture, Violence, double-deal, minor Watersports, not native english tongue, sudden hatesex, very unexpected hatesex seriously....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: It is another Wednesday in Gotham. Joker is on free foot and plays around. There is a lot of work to do, after his absence. Batman is tired. But he can't kill the Joker. He needs him. For different reasons. He plays a double-deal. It was a normal, boring and uneventful Wednesday evening in Gotham. Exactly two hours and 5 minutes after sunset, the people were rushing home in fear and it was slightly cloudy. Gotham burned.





	1. Just One Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, folks!
> 
> This is my first english fanfic, I am german. So please don't be rude.  
> I write for 12 Years now, there are so many things in my head. 
> 
> The DCUniverse is some new passion, and I thought, it would be fun, to write online,  
> so here is my try.  
> Later I want to do some Overwatchstuff too. 
> 
> I am fulltimeworker, so be patient, I may not find time to upload frequently. 
> 
> Thanks and Love  
> ^-^''

\--- At the docks ---

It was a normal, boring and uneventful Wednesday evening in Gotham. Exactly two hours after sunset, the people were on their way home and it was slightly cloudy.  
17 Days. Their last meet. It was 17 days ago, that Batman and J. had a little... friction. It brought 17 days of vacation at Arkham Asylum for the Joker and some quiet time for Batman. Exactly, all the time until Mr. J.'s henchmen got, what was going on and took some of the time for games of their own.  
Now the Joker was free and watched the explosions he had activated just seconds ago. Two bridges in some distance- quite not enough distance to call it safe- crumbled in fire and dust. The Joker felt the heat prickle at his skin and the shake of the ground. He leaned back, spread his arms and laughed. He laughed long, loud, aggressive. " I am back, Batsy-boy! "

It was a normal, boring and uneventful Wednesday evening in Gotham. Exactly two hours and 5 minutes after sunset, the people were rushing home in fear and it was slightly cloudy. Gotham burned.

\--- 22 minutes later at the docks --- 

"Mr. J. You are back!", one of his henchmen called. "Tell the others. Your funtime is over.", was the cold answer. "Yes, Mr. J.!"  
The Joker lifted his dark, obsidian eyes into the sky, watched the light sign in the clouds. "Batsy... I'm here. ", he whispered. "I Know.", Batman said. His Voice was rough like always, but something was in it. Some tone. Was he tired? Joker turned around and smiled. That was the best. His time with the Batman. Mostly it ends with another vacation, but it also happened, that they both seperate to lick wounds.  
"What did they do, Joker. Fried your brain?", Batman repined. Joker was so happy, he could not stop smiling. "Maybe they did, Batsy. Maybe, maybe not, who knows, right? I mean.... Arkham... There is some weird shit going on. ", he made two steps in Bats direction. The wide man braced. "What do you want, Joker?"  
The green haired man grinned. Bad and huge. He had no time to refresh his Make-up, after his breakout, so the red paint was blurred and mixed with white. He spoke slowly and with something like love in his voice. "Batsy... Batsy, Batsy, my dearest." He lifted his arm, to touch Batmans chin. Batman flinched. Joker tilted his head. "I missed you. Sort of. 17 days are much of time, to think and think and think -", he chuckled maniac. "JOKER!", Batman hissed, made one step forwards and grabbed Jokers wrist. Jokers eyes dilated. He came back from his mazed thoughts. "Oh, I am sorry, Batsy. "- "Don't call me that. " - " I'm quite some sort of dizzy. " - "You are high!" - "Maybeeee?" , Joker grinned and licked his lips. Batman grunted. "What did they do to you?", he asked again.  
The Joker owed him an answer, suddenly, something blinked and Batman caught the other Hand holding a long dagger. "Still some magic in your pockets?", Batman asked and snorted. Jokers grin grew even more. " So many beautiful things in my pocket, Batsy. I have Heroin, too. Want some?" He caught a blow with the backhand, but that for Batman had to let Jokers wrist go. Immediately the Joker conjures a weapon out of his jacket. His loved "Beth", with the ivory handle. He laid her muzzle under Batmans chin and giggled.  
"Batsy... I am....disappointed. You are making it easy. What is wrong with you?", he asked quietly. Batman sighed. "Maybe I'm just tired of your Shit, J.!", he made a fist and punched hard into Jokers stomach.  
Laughing, the green haired stumbled back and let himself slip over the edge of the roof.  
"NO!", Batman jumped forward and tried to grab him, but the thin silhouette was out of his reach and hit the dark water of the docks.  
Batman stared into the darkness, without seeing his archenemy breaking through the surface. He sighed again, turned around and went to his vehicle. 

\--- 47 minuets later at Joker's Den ---

He had took a taxi. He did not pay.  
The Joker reached "Joker's Den." His nightclub. Exclusive whores, exclusive alcohol, exclusive work to do. But there were two rules. First: Noone ever does crimeactivities in Joker's Den (excluding the owner of course). Second: No drinks on tick.  
It was an impressive club. Dark walls, most of them with graffiti, red leather benches, simple desks and a stage for the ladys. The counter was special. Builded with Jokers own hands. Let in the concrete were bottoms of glass bottles in green, brown and white. Behind the white ones coloured papers were set and a LED-lights glowed in each flask.

Joker pushed the door open, his velvet, purple coat dripping wet. "MR J.!" - "You are back!" - "Mr. J. Great! " Joker smirked. He was ...home. His steps lead to the counter and he took a seat. "Mike. Give me some Tequila!", he called his barkeeper Jack. It was the easiest, to call all his men Mike, Maik, Meik, or sort of. He also named his whores Kelly. He was not good at names, or he does not want to be. Jack smiled. Just habituation. He made the drink and blinked to the guys and girls, cornering Joker. The Clown just ignored them, took his drink and killed it with one swallow. Then he got up again. "Sorry, my dear and dearest folks, but I have things to do, places to go, you know, you know, right?", he nodded. "All of my love for you guys and one round at my cost."

He left the room and stumbled through the small hallway to his office. The walls were covered with silk in red and golden. He had an carpet with high bloom. Lightgrey. His huge, dark table was build from oakwood. Behind it, the wide armchair in ochre leather sat. Joker also had a couch, he slept on, if he did not fell asleep in his chair. The Joker let his wet cloth slip to the ground and took a deep breath. He blinked two times. "Home.", he smiled. Home. 

After he had hung up the coat and a good shower, he threw himself into a bathrobe and took a seat. His eyes wandered over the paperwork. Bills. Assignments. Bills. Adversitin. Bills. The Joker took another deep breath. "Vacation.... ", always so much work after some free time. He smiled and then his eyes widened. "Wait some second..."  
With 5 Steps he went into the bathroom and took his jacket. 3 Daggers, a pack of playcards, one bag cocaine, a package cigaretts, two bottles of pills - one for pain, one to sleep-, buissnes cards, two prepaid-mobilephones with different numbers - both for trash, thanks to the water-, loose bullets and 4 magazines, the little glock for those bullets, others for Beth and- That was it. 

" Where is she?! Where is she?! BATMAN! I WILL KILL YOU!"

\--- At the same time in Batmans shelter---

Batman sighed. He laid Beth in his safe and closed it. Then he peeled himself out of his armor. "Thanks, Alfred.", he nodded to his butler, who had brought some tea. Bruce sat back and closed his eyes. "Is everything allright, Master Wayne?", Alfred asked. Bruce nodded, then he shrugged and shook his head. 

"Maybe you just need some... Time.", Alfread said and laid hand on Bruce shoulder. "No... Gotham needs a savior." Bruce murmured.  
"Even if it would be so much easier with Joker ....away. ", he sighed.  
Not that....Batman wanted the Joker dead, heaven, no! The Joker controlled nearly the whole underworld. Without him it would be a lot of more chaos and work for Batman. But maybe, the Joker should just stay behind some iron bars. For longer than few weeks. It was hard.  
It was so hard.  
Batman wanted him locked away. Bruce wanted him at his side. He wanted to touch the cold, white skin of his nemesis. He wanted to kiss those red lips. Grab the green hair and pull the lean guy towards him.  
This was crazy. But Bruce brain formed an idea. 

"Alfred. I'm going out. "


	2. Plans and failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wants him, Joker wants Beth and Batman?
> 
> They change place in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I just found the time to add a second chapter right away. Awesome!
> 
> Some fluff and some violence, its slowly going on. But some short graphic hatesex (also some watersports).
> 
> EDITED LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER  
> Maybe Batsys motives are clearer now.

\--- Around 12 minutes later in Bruce Waynes limousine ---

Bruce had dressed himself up in a simple suit. Dark grey and rough fabric. Really nothing impressive. He had chosen a green tie, but Alfred gave him one in winered.  
Now he sat in the limousine and watched the grey walls rush past him. He took a breath and was not sure, what he was doing here. Why he was doing it. What - the actual fuck - just came to his mind? He was on his way to Joker's Den and ... Yes. What? What would he try to do? Just go to the Joker and talk to him?! He also should have got now Beth was missing. Thin ice.  
Bruce swallowed and let one hand run through his hair.  
"Sir? Sir we arrived. ", the driver said.  
Bruce looked out of the window again. "Thank you. Please do not wait here. I don't know, who lingers around here. ", he got out of the car and inspected the door for around 5 minutes.  
Then he pushed it open. 

"Oh, shut your fucking mouth, ya dickhead!", Joker shouted and adjusted the collar of his jacket. "I am gonna find dat fucking mammal and rip off it's fucking wings!", he growled. His dark eyes flinched to the door, which hit the wall with a loud bang. Bruce rubbed his neck. "Sorry. This door is like... made out off paper. So light... ", he cleared his throat. Jokers smile - now with fresh paint - grew widely and he crossed his arms.  
"Mr. Wayne? What dragged you here?", his voice was quiet and slow. Some sort of dark tune was in it. "We have some high visitor today! Sadly, my person has to go now. I have to hunt a vampire. ", he nodded. Bruce swallowed again.  
"Mr. J. I heard, you can... do things?", he asked. Jokers attention went back to Bruce. His eyes laid at the huge mans lips. "Things? Mr. Wayne... Bad things?", he smiled again.  
Bruce searched for words. He tried to pull Jokers concentration away from Beth.  
"There is.... a person in my way that... maybe should not wake up again.", he sighed. A lie.  
Joker raised his eyebrow. "Such a honest person like you needs some help from a mad person like us?", he chuckled.  
Bruce thoughts drifted away. His eyes wandered over the Jokers body. He was so thin. Tall. Pale - plus the white paint. His scars and tattoos almost looked like affixed. The red lipstick almost glowed like blood. And the Jokers eyes. These dark, obsidian marbles. They were shining like some really dark secrets.  
"Bruuuciieee?", J. snarled. Bruce looked up. He noticed his hand, barely touching Jokers cheek. He blinked. "You.... lost some... ", he stroke over J. skin and fixated the flick of hair behind Jokers ear.  
Joker growled and grasped Bruce wrist. "Who do you think you are?", his voice got around 100 degrees colder. Bruce cleared his throat. "I am Bruce Wayne. I am here to talk. I need your help. ", he said.  
Joker let these words roll through his mind. He tilted his head from left to right and back.  
"Oh, I have so much of no time.", he shrugged. "I have to hunt a bat.", he growled. "Please come back tomorrow. ", with that he turned on his heels and went off. 

\--- 17 minutes later in Batmans shelter ---

Bruce cried out and slammed the door. "Idiot! You fucking idiotic idiot!", he rushed through the hall and to the bathroom. "Master Bruce?", Alfred stood lost in the hallway. Bruce shut the door close and threw the cloth on the floor. He went into the shower cabinet and closed his eyes. The hot water ran down his spine and he laid his forehead on the tiles. He gasped one second.  
"Master Bruce... The lights... ", Alfred begun but Bruce just screamed. After a few seconds he took long breaths. "I know. Joker right? He is killing people. He calls for Batman. ", he opened his eyes again. "I can't. ", he whispered. Alfred laid back to the wall. "Maybe you should just let him rage." - " I can't.", Bruce looked up.

\--- 34 minutes later on the roofs again ---

The Joker had raged and killed and burned and laughed and ... He was so exhausted. He was waiting.  
The Batsign beamed from the clouds. He heard the People scream in pain and fear. It was so magnificent. "Come 'ere ya little bastard and let me beat the fucking crap out off you.", J. growled. His eyes burned in hate and tension. He was drunk for sure and he obviously had some drugs to much. He tottered slightly and it was clearly no fair fight. But he wanted Beth.  
NOW.  
Batman walked towards him, as quiet as he could. "J. Listen.", Joker flinched, turned around and shot instantly. The bullet hit Batmans armoured chest and he just made one step back.  
"You want Beth?", he asked. "I will give her to you. " - "Promised?", Joker bared his teeth.  
"Promised.", Batman nodded. "But I do not have her here."  
"Give. Me. Beth!", the Joker strained and then he made one jump. Batman was not braced for that. His back hit the roof and he gasped. Joker landed two hits in his face, before Batman could grab him and roll over. He pinned the green haired down at his shoulders and fixated him with his knee. It was not that bad, if some 130 lbs guy sits on anothers chest, but Batman had a lot more muscles. 220 lbs were just another number to count plus the heavy armour.  
Joker fought for air and struggled. He scratched Batmans labial angle. Batman growled. "That is enough!"  
"What do you want to do? Bring me back to Arkham? Well, I will not stay for long, Batsy.", the Jokers eyes glowed and he grinned wide.

"Bats! I will become free again! Then I will rage even more!", he tucked up his knee and drove it into Batmans abdomen. The huge Man gasped for one Second and gave J. a hard stroke with his fist. Joker was amused. "Yes! Hit me! Hit me again, Bats! Come on! Do it! Show me who you really are!"  
"This is enough!" Batman growled loud. "I have enough. You are just a little brat which found some weapons, clown!"  
"Just a brat? I AM THE LORD OF CRIME!", Joker shouted. Batman snorted. "Shut up!", he stroke again. Joker laughed and took a deep breath.  
"Bats, I will kill for you. I will blow up a school for you, you know? I will do everything to get your attention and to break your rule for you!", Joker giggled.  
Batman growled. "Do not involve Kids in your sick games!", he stood up and kicked Joker, two times. The Jester laughed even harder.  
"Why not? What about this stupid 'oh-no-he-killed-kids!'-thing? They are just like adults, just shorter and high pitched!", he struggled to get up, but Batman gripped his throat and dragged him up.  
"Do NOT involve Children!", he growled, shoving his fist into Jokers Chest with each word. The Joker gasped for air. His eyes laid on Batmans. He did not want to miss any second of this sweet rage.  
Batman dropped him hard and kicked him again. Joker rolled onto his back, then he felt the hard heel stomped on his chest. He spat blood, maybe he bit his cheek. Then grinned again. A sick grin in red and gold.  
"I will not stop, Bats. I will win this game. You know that. I KNOW THAT!", he laughed as much he was able to. Batman rammed his heel down again and J. coughed.  
"Bats you are mine. You are like a good trained Dog, you know? Doing exactly as I want. It's so amusing to pretend throwing that stupid stick.", he grabbed Batmans ankle and pulled, but there was no power left.  
"What will you do now, I ask again. Bring back to Arkham Asylum? Wait for your owner to return? To play again? Oh we need each other so much, ye?"

Batman growled again. With his anger running high he bearly could control himself anymore. This man drove him crazy! In both ways.  
He had sworn to never kill a person, also he needed Joker. He needed his control over nearly everything in Gothams underground.  
He needed him to thrash him. To decline his pent-up tension. Also, it would be boring, without him, wouldn't it?  
And the Bruce inside him.... Yes. He needed him. It was so complicated, damn it!  
"No. You will come with me.", Batman grabbed some handcuffs and turned the Joker around, while he was still struggling and crying out in anger and hate. Batman shackled him.

"With you? I heard you never did this before? Am I some sort of V.I.P-Person? Of course I am. Oh, finally you are truth with your feelings, this warms my heart, Batsy!", Joker chuckled.  
"Yes. I am.", batman growled. And he wanted to be. Bruce wanted to be. He tugged Joker towards him, ripped down Jokers Pants and opened his own armour. Joker tried to watch over his shoulder. "What ya doin'? Oh you wont! Batsy, that is not an option for ANYTHING!", he giggled nervous.  
Batman remained silent while he was preparing himself.

With one hard thrust he pushed his cock in. Joker screamed, then he started some manic laughing. His elbows hurt and his breast rubbed over the roofs surface. He cried in pain each time the Batman shoved hard.  
It took some time for the Joker to get himself calm. He knew pain. He could work with pain. But this was new. He needed his time to get used to it.  
Then he got quiet. Stared into the darkness and just grinned sick. Batman bumped him some more, after he came. The Joker felt the hot liquid shoot inside him and he repined.  
Then his eyes widened. "What are you doing? STOP THAT SHIT IMMEDIATELY!"  
Batman leaned forward. "I am marking you. You are my little Dog now, Joker! Time to train you.", he hissed and let a stream of hot golden urine flow into his archenemys ass. Then he pulled back and lifted himself up. His knees were a bit wound, he pulled the Joker up at his Neck. The pale man giggled while Batman put on his trousers again. "We will take a ride now."  
Joker giggled some more. "A ride?! With your beautiful Batmobile? I am so excited I think I have to puke!", he nodded. Then a fist hit his face, and he finnaly lost consciousness.  
Batman sighed. There he laid. His nemesis. Fucked, marked, in chains. He still wanted to kill him, Bruce still wanted to keep him. He lifted the Joker and carried him back. To his Batmobile.  
He felt-  
great.


	3. Why does it have to be so complicated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman launches his plan and is unsure what to do with his captured archenemy. J. is weak but tries to keep his smile.
> 
> Also editied one thing in the first Part. It was not clear enough Xb

\--- unknown time, unknown place ---

Joker awakes with his head hammering. He barely could keep his eyes open and moaned. It was cold. So fucking cold, where ever he was. Maybe because he could not feel any fabric touch his Skin. He was naked. His back hurt, he felt cold pressure at his ankles, his legs were burning like hell and the memories started to creep into his head. Batsy. He was at bats place for sure! He had fucked him. He had FUCKED him! Joker growled and tried to get up, but metallic rattling sounds revealed the chains, which also were the reason for the pressure. He started to laugh. His laugh was raspy and sick, he nearly was collapsing.  
The loud bang did not help it. Joker was still laughing and Batman slammed the door again.  
"Shut up, fool!", he called. Joker giggled but took his time to get calm. He closed his eyes.  
"Bats. Batsy! Is your brain fucked up?! Why did you do this?! Ye totally fucking-", the door hit the wall and Joker got quiet. The huge shadow was filling the doorway completely. J. smiled wide. "Bats.... ", he chuckled. Batman made one step towards him. Joker could see the monitors and the back of the Batmobile. The he felt Batmans grip and gasped. "Killing me now? Then kill me softly. With his song. Kiiill me soooftlyyyy, with hiiiis song!", he grinned. "I don't know, how the text is going on, you know the song? It's from the Bee Gees!" - "Fugees" - "Yeah. Not that good at names, Bats. ", Joker laughed. Batman slammed him against the wall and bend down.  
"You are mine.", he whispered.  
Joker clapped his cheek. "You know this is not true but the whole truth. ", Joker grinned. He was Batsys. He was his property. His toy. His pet maybe. And newest to say his lover? But at the same time, Joker was his own man. Free, wild, aggressive and dangerous. Batman snorted. He let the Joker go and turned around. "My brother will bring you some food. ", he growled. Joker raised his brow. "You will sent your brother? It will be dangerous for him, you know. I will hurt him so much.", Joker smiled widely. Batman smiled too. "You won't."

\--- some time later in the hallway ---

Bruce let one hand run through the thick, dark hair. What was he doing? Again.... Why does all of this have to be so.... cruel? But he decided to do it. There was no way back, he had missed the last turning point. This was his chance and his doom. Great.  
"Please be careful.", Alfred said. Bruce nodded. "I am. ", his voice was trembling. Then he opened the door again and looked at the Joker. His pale body seemed blue in the moonlight. Bruce could count his rips. His spine looked like the spikes of a dragons back. Joker laid there like a ball of pain and fear. He was sleeping, dreaming maybe. Bruce heart jumped. It burned a bit. He knelt down and kept distance. "Joker. J. Hey. I've got some ... food and water. "  
Joker mumbled something and laid one hand against his forehead. He moaned. Bruce stayed where he was without moving a muscle. He knew that even the plate he was holding could become a deadly weapon in less than a blink. Depending on Jokers mood.  
The pale man looked up and a smile grew wide on his lips. "Mr. Wayne, so? Ye the Brother? Is he the one you wanted disappear?", J. asked quietly. Bruce took a second to remember. "Actually... Yes. I know, you are the only one who can do it.", Bruce lied. The Joker grinned.  
"I am the LEAST who can.", he growled. It was the truth. He never could kill his bat. "Give me this water. My throat is burning."  
Bruce leaned forward and handled Joker the plastic cup. It contained just water, but it was fresh, clear and cold. Joker drank carefully and slowly.  
He glanced over the rim of his cup and his dark green eyes watched Bruce vigilant. The black haired nodded. "Finished? So give it back to me, please." He took the empty cup and sighed. "I have to shackle your hands for my own safety before giving you food. Ok?", he asked and took the handcuffs. Joker grinned again.  
"So, you uhm... Think I can't kill with this on?", he asked with a deep growl in his voice. Bruce rolled his eyes. "I hope you wont. Because the bat will not come to feed you. He gave this awesome task to his little brother." Joker watched him. " Why feed me anyways? I can use my own hands. " Bruce raised one brow. He had not thought about that. But.... " I will not give you a spoon!"

Bruce knelt between Jokers thighs and gave him the soup. The food was warm and tonic. It filled the room with its smell. Joker ate greedy but as slow as he could.  
"So you are doin' the dirty work, aren'tcha?", he asked between two sips. Bruce nodded. "Sort of.", he said short cut. He was not in the mood to talk. Joker fell silent, too.  
After the bowel was empty, Bruce unshackled the thin man and for one second, he got stuck in those dark eyes. His thoughts hammered in his brain.  
'Just lean forward and kiss him! No! You can't do that. He surely is shocked from yesterdays night. Just head out and leave him!'  
"Brucie?", Joker smiled. It was not a bad smile. No harm in it. Just a smile. "What ya thinking, again? Have seen those expression in Joker's Den before. In your eyes, it's kinda-.... ", he got quiet. The Chains rattled and Bruce flinched, as Joker tried to touch his cheek. Bruce lifted one eyebrow. Jokers smile had died and he just looked deep into the damn blue eyes he had seen so often before. The damn blue eyes he loved. The damn blue eyes he hated. Batmans eyes.  
"Ye have your brothers eyes.", he said slowly. Bruce relaxed. "We both have fathers eyes.", he nodded. Thanks to god, it was relatively dark in here.  
Bruce smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I am not my brother. Not the... big bad bat. I will not harm you, ok?", he stood up and took the food plate.  
The Joker looped his arms around the knees and watched the other man. They were both so damn similar. He knew his Bat. Every flinching muscle. Every damn movement. Every tick and behave. He fucking KNEW his damn bat.  
Or was his mind just playing tricks on him. "Do you want to wash?", Bruce asked and ripped Joker away from his thoughts. Joker nodded. 

It had to be, or not? Younger brother? Twins maybe. Both the same shape and size. Unlikely. Of course, Bruce could be batman.  
This fucking expensive cars, armour, special training, huge hiding place. Sure, the only person with so much money to hunt criminals in this way was the man, selling fucking hot dogs at the park. Joker had to smirk.  
The door opened again and Bruce came back. He had a new bowl, bigger than the other one and made out of plastic. He also had a towel and a rag, the water slightly steaming. It smelled like lavender. Joker liked it. He liked lavender. It had a pretty colour.  
Bruce set the bowl on the floor and pushed it to the pale figure. "I am cold, Brucie. ", Joker said, after he started washing himself. Bruce nodded. "Yes. I will bring you some cloth, after you finished, ok?"  
Joker washed himself carefully. He washed away the sweat and the blood, the make-up. Even the make-up. He felt naked. But the towel was soft and warm, it smelled somehow familiar.  
"Brucie?" - "Yes, Joker?" - "You can call me J. " - "Ok, J?"  
Joker hesitated. He wanted to thank Bruce, but- "Ye have some.... I don't know.... Feel good pills?" Bruce smiled. "Let's see, what I can do."

He left the Joker alone for a Moment, disposed the dirty water and threw the towel in the washer. Then he looked for a clean winter pyjama. The only one he found was red with white snowflakes and on the breast was a penguin with a stupid Christmas hat. But it was the warmest one he could find. Then he took out Jokers make-up he had found in his coat and also the bag of cocaine. He considered it unsure. Did he really want to give drugs to the Joker? Maybe it was the best. Who knows, what got in Jokers mind, if he had nothing to silence it? He took one of the bottled of pills. Sleep medicine. The other bottle looked better. "Feel good pills, huh?", Bruce blinked. He took out one, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and headed back to his prisoner. 

What.... was.... he... doing?!  
Oh, right. He was loving the jester of genocide. 

"J. Here.", he gave him the pyjama and Joker raised one brow. "Serious, aren't ya?", he growled, but it was better the nothing. So he waited for Bruce to unchain him. First one leg, chain back on. Second leg. Neck. Right arm. Left arm. Joker behaved well.  
Bruce nodded. "Open your mouth. If you are a good boy, you will get one the day, did you hear me?" The Joker nodded and swallowed the pill. Bruce gave him the pillow and the blanket. Joker watched him move, tugged the blanket around his back. His eyes fixated on Bruce labial angle.  
"Try to get some sleep, J.", Bruce got to the door. The clown smiled. "What else to do?", he wrapped his arms around the pillow and rolled himself into a ball of thoughts. The pill silenced them a bit, but-.... Bruce closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. "He knows.", he said to Alfred. The Butler did not ask why. He handled over a cup of tea. 

Joker dug his nose into the soft, clean pillow and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was another day. Maybe, he would reveal his thoughts. Maybe he would play a little more. Maybe he could understand his big bad bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry for keep you waiting. Had some bad references and thought about quitting. 
> 
> Now here is Chapter 3... Yeah...


	4. About nightmares and bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is unsure, if the Joker knows his fraud and wants to play a trick on the Clown, but he has other problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some blood in this Chapter in the second passage.

\--- Around 10 am in the batcave ---

Bruce sighed. "Alfred, what should I do with him? I mean, if he knows.... I'm in trouble, right?" The Butler smiled slightly. "You already are in trouble, Master Bruce."  
Bruce nodded. "Yes. I know. But what if I could trick him?", his mind built an idea. "Trick him, Sir?" Alfred raised one brow. "You have to bring him food today, Alfred. I have to make a call. We will start around 11 o'clock. Also, I think, we should give him something to do."

\--- Nearly midnight somewhere ---

It was the old factory, where Joker had fallen into the vat of chemicals. He was there with 8 henchmen, which took barrels from a truck and brought them in. Joker took the hostages, he does not even know the names of. They had their face covered. He dragged both of them inside and bound them on a steel pillar.  
"So far, so good! Now hurry you idiots! It has to be done, when Bats arrives!", he called and made one step towards the empty vets. One of it would be filled with the chemicals he brought, soon.  
"Yes. Of course. We have to make the dirty work, while he is watching the spiders on the walls.", one henchmen hissed. Then he got a hit and everything went black.  
Batman dragged him around a corner and pulled himself up again. Two of the goons made an unauthorized cigarette break. Batman landed behind them, crushed their heads together and slipped away. 

A scream let the Joker lift his head. His eyes rapidly searched the darkness. "He is here! Mr. J. he- hrrg... ", he heard someone call. J. frowned. "Batsy! You are to early. Go away, yes? Give us... maybe half an hour, ok?", he took his Beth and made three steps, hushing into a dark corner. He heard another muffled scream and licked his lip nervous. How many hat Batman knocked out so far? Or better: How many where left?  
'That's it! He tries to frighten you! No way, J. You know better. He'd never kill.', Joker thought. A shot in the distance. "He is over here!"  
Joker slipped around the corner, Beth in a tight grip. Quick Joker undressed his shoes. When the bat was quiet, he wanted to be, too. He heard another shot from the same direction and headed towards it.  
'You can't scare me, little bat! I will hunt you down!', Jokers thoughts went darker and he had trouble with not burst into laughing. 

He stopped. Right in front of him, one of his henchmen laid. Around him was a dark puddle of blood. His throat was slit. Jokers eyes widened. "No... He would not...", he made one step back and bumped into something. Then he felt the hard grip of an armoured glove on his shoulder and he swallowed. 

\--- 11 o'clock in Jokers cell ---

Alfred got kicked and stumbled back. "Mister Joker! Wake up!", he called and J. opened his eyes. Pure fear was shimmering in them. He crawled back in his corner and tugged the pillow tight. After a few seconds, he seemed to remember, where he was and blinked. "Dream?", he asked himself, then his eyes scanned the figure of the butler. He saw the open door and Batman, who stood 3 steps away, watching silently. Jokes eyes wandered to the small window. Daylight. Cloudy. May raining. Alfred grabbed the plate. "I should give you food. Mr. Wayne is in a meeting. ", Alfred said calm and friendly.  
"Sure, he is.", Joker hissed and watched Batman, who was just observing. Alfred nodded. "Do I have to shackle you?", he asked. Joker looked up. "No.", he said and grinned, so Alfred put the plate down again and took the handcuffs.  
"The Master Waynes thought about giving you something to do. Something you care. A companion. Do you want a pet, Mr. Joker?" Alfred handcuffed the pale man. "Nothing dangerous, of course. Maybe a lizard, or- " J. interrupted the butler. "I want a bat. ", he said smiling. Alfred raised one brow. "A bat? You want a bat. Well of course you want one. I will ask for you, when Master Bruce returns. ", he nodded.  
Joker heard steps and smiled. "There he is!", he said. Then he looked confused to Bruce, who had just entered the field of sight. "Brother, I have to talk with you about- oh... Hey J.", he smiled. Batman looked at Bruce and nodded. "Sure."  
J. waved at Bruce puzzled. "Hey Bruce. ", he said baffled. The black haired nodded. "I will come to you, when this is done, all right?", he asked, turning around to follow Batman.  
"He wants a bat, Sir.", Alfred called and Bruce turned around again, taking a few steps backwards. "Of course he wants a bat. Get him one, Alfred.", he showed both thumbs and disappeared with the Batman.  
Joker looked up to Alfred, who now knelt down to fed the younger man. "You will only get one. If you hurt it, or kill it, you will not get another. Also Master Bruce refuses to visit you, if you harm it. Understand?" Joker nodded and took a bite from the fork. 

Bruce took a deep breath and helped the man to take off the armour. "Thank you.", Bruce said. Leonard was an old friend of Bruce and the only one with nearly same shape. He also knew about the secret identity. Bruce had to tell him, because of an emergency. Batman was hurt badly and would not get home alive, so he went to Leonard. The man patched him up, but of course recognized Bruce. "No Problem. It is for the good, hm? When the Joker is here, he is not ... there to make trouble. " - "Yes.", Bruce sighed. "Maybe I need you again.", he said with a look, asking for forgiveness. Leonard patted his shoulder. "It's all right, Bruce. You can count on me. You always could." Bruce smiled. "Yes. You saved me so often. Giving me homework for example. I owe you so much.", he rubbed his neck. Leonard laughed. "You are saving this city every night. I owe YOU!", he smiled and hugged his childhood friend for short. "I will bring you to the door.", Bruce nodded and turned around. 

\--- Around 3 hours later in Jokers cell ---

Joker was confused. So confused. So Bruce was not Batman? But... He had seen the scratch. Or was it just imagination? He dug his fingers in the green curls and giggled. This was so confusing. This was so...  
"Hey.", Bruce stepped in and closed the door. "J. What are you doing?! Hey, stop that.", he grabbed Jokers fingers and pulled them towards his chest. "Don't you rip your hair out!", he said strict. "Did Alfred not tell you, what I said? You should not harm your companion, but if you hurt yourself, how can I trust you would not harm her?" He took the box and smiled. Jokes eyes grew wide. "You got a bat for me?" he opened it and watched the small, black furred animal. It cheeped and he grabbed it carefully.  
"Yes, it is a female, i case you want to name her.", he nodded. Joker watched the small bat in his hand and sat her on the furry top of his pyjama. Bruce smiled. 

"I will name her Bruce.", Joker said. Bruce looked up. He had sat beneath the Joker, his back laid on the wall. They had sat quiet for more than 10 minutes. "Ok. Call a female Bruce.", he nodded and frowned.  
Joker pet the bats furry back carefully. Bruce was mesmerized. He never thought, Joker could be that gentle. "Listen, if you want to suggest something-", Bruce began but he got interrupted. "I am not suggesting anything, Bruce. I just named my bat Bruce."  
Bruce sighed. "But you know I am not the bat, right?", he asked. Joker looked up. "Do I know that? Do I know who you are? Do I know who he is? Does he know who he is?" Bruce rolled his eyes. "Stop joking on me.", he growled. J. chuckled.  
"What is his name?", he asked. Bruce sighed. "J. See- " Joker growled. "Lift your shirt!", he commanded. Bruce hesitated. He swallowed. Faster then he could react, Joker grabbed the fabric and pulled it up. "And these? Birthmarks?" he pointed at the various scares, some of them even barely healed. And he knew exactly, where he had wounded Batman over the years. 

"Joker, I-" Bruce began again, but the jester was in rage. "WHAT IS THAT!? Why are you doing this to me? How long did you think can you do it? I am not an idiot!", he crawled back to the corner. Bruce sighed. He ruffled through his hair and shook his head. "J, listen. I think.", he swallowed. 

"I think, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! 
> 
> Some awesome batjokes fanarts are found on tumblr by wolffang91!  
> http://wolffang91.tumblr.com/
> 
> Give it a look!!
> 
> Cheers!


	5. Is not a secret, if everybody knows!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce had told J. what he is feeling. Now, what will J say? Also Bruce could not keep him forever. Both of them know this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! Such progress, much secret!  
> Also so many bad puns in one text message XD
> 
> I'm in a flow! Listening to one song for 12 hours straight now. Awesome!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDbc0KDBJ5o

\--- Same time same place ---

"Get out. "  
"J. Listen I just-"  
"Brucie. Or should I say Batsy? Don'tcha hear me right? Problems with your ears, hm? I said: GET OUT!"

Bruce stared at the green haired man and took a deep breath. "J. please listen to me. "  
Joker growled deep and loud. "Name's Joker. Now fuck off you stupid bastard! Get off this fucking room!"  
"I'm sorry. ", Bruce stood up and left. He let one hand rush through his hair and bit his lip. "Fuck."

Joker stared at little Bruce and shook his head. "Love. He does not know what love is, does he?! He is just some rich kid, who thinks, the world is for sale." One quick thought flashed trough his mind, of breaking little Bruce's neck, but then he kissed her nose and sat her back on his shoulder. He curled himself against the wall, thinking. "He said he loves me. This is impossible. He surely wants to bound me. I am controlling Gotham City. ", he nodded. Talking out loud the thoughts calmed him a bit. It filled the silence around him. He closed his eyes. "I think I love him, you know, Bruce. I need him for sure. Can you call this love?" Of course he gained no answer. "Not so chatty hm, Brucie?", Joker sighed. "See... I need him. He completes me. I am the chaos and he is... less chaos. Would not call him a good guy, for sure. I just love it, when he grabs me to punch my face. That's weird, isn't it? Called masochistic, I think. " He chuckled. "I love this ears. I mean, I hate them, they are adorable. Just like yours. Of course like yours. You are a bat." He sighed again. "Sorry for talking so much shit.", he mumbled and then sobbed. "I am so confused. "  
Little Bruce squeaked.

Big Bruce did not squeak. He had let himself slid down, his back pressed against the door. He had closed his eyes and listened. It was hard to understand every word, but it was enough. He was confused, too.  
After some time he got up and took his mobile. "Yes, here is .. Uhm... Bruce Wayne. Could you sent one-... Yes... Yea... 30 Minutes? Thanks. " Bruce stared the phone. Missed the turning point again. "Alfred. "

\--- 25 minutes later --- 

Alfred opened the door. "Mr. Joker, your taxi is waiting.", he took the key for the chains. Joker was even more confused. "What ye mean, old man, taxi? Why doesn't he care? Why is he not afraid, I would tell everyone?! Why is he not coming to beat the crap out of me?!" Alfred opened the chains. "Master Wayne trusts, that you won't tell anyone. I have an other opinion, but he said, I should let you go. So I am. ", he helped the Joker to get up and gave him his purple velvet suit. Joker was puzzled. He dressed up and nearly refuses to go. "I want to see him!", he called. Alfred shrugged. "Master Wayne does not want to talk to you.", he said calmly. Joker licked his lip twice and his eyes angle twitched. "I want to talk to him!", he nearly screamed. Alfred bowed. "My excuses, but-", he got also interrupted. This time it was Bruce. "It's ok, Alfred. He won't go, until we spoke.", he said. Alfred nodded. " Be careful, Master Bruce."

"Whats up?" Bruce asked. "YOU know exactly what is up!", Joker growled and took little Bruce with a soft grip, to hide her in his pocket. "You can not do this. You can not hold me captured for - I don't have a feeling for time anymore - Oh, yeah, well, AFTER FUCKING ME!- and then say you love me and throw me out!", he got angrier with every word, so Bruce grabbed him and and kissed him. Joker blinked.  
"But I do love you. In here, you will get mad. So I let you go. You are not that bird, which belongs in a golden cage.", he said. "I love you. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love your eyes, your damn beautiful eyes. I love to hunt you. It's my job. I love to smash your bones. Not exactly my job but somehow- " Joker blinked again. "So you wont touch me with velvet gloves now, just because you 'Love me'?" Bruce watched him a second. "Bloody hell now! I need this! ", he laughed. Joker blinked the third time and seemed to let the words build any logic in his brain. Then he touched Bruce labial angle and smiled slightly. "Ok. I think, we can work with this. Even if you have fucked me and you will get your revenge for this!", he growled. Bruce sighed. "Yes. I know. It was not right. I am sorry. It was... I don't know. Displacement activity maybe. ", he looked up and Joker smiled again. "Well. You will get the comeback for this. And you will never ever do again, dcha hear me?" Bruce nodded. "I heard you."  
"Good.", Joker laid forth and kissed Bruce, then he turned on his heel and got outside, where one of his henchmen was waiting. 

"Sir, is everything all right?", the Mike asked and Joker smiled a big and bright smile. "Yes! Everything is perfect! You know Batsy beat my ass up and Mr. Wayne in there- Well he found me before the police did and patched me up a bit. Now, Wayne and his Butler and the ... Whoever is around him... Well their now under my protection. Ok?", he asked. The man nodded and started driving. "Just like: Don't-ye-say-his-name-or-even-think-'bout-him-protection? Or other protection?", he asked. Joker thought a bit. "Nah. Just the... Protectionthingy you said.", he smiled and nestled himself into the seat. 

"Sir, is everything all right?" Alfred asked. Bruce watched the car disappear and nodded. "Well. I think so. He will not reveal my name. He is not that stupid. Also... He want's to kill me. Sometime. Write my identity on a big black board and show it to everyone in the underground will not help him in this plan.", he sighed. "I think, our games will become more interesting now. " He watched his mobile flash and took it. One text message. "10/10 would kiss again. Joke. Don't think I will take velvet gloves beneath the ones I am wearing. Your Gotham will burn. xoxo ;* J. "

\--- Around 3 weeks later. Midnight of course ---

Batman got dressed. He was excited a little bit. J. had not responded to his text, he had send him. He had not be seen and not called, or anything, lovers do. Well the were not really lovers. What ever. Batman pulled down the mask and drove into the town. 20 minutes ago, some of the clowns henchmen were watched preparing something.  
Joker stepped into the building and licked his lip. "Mr. J. Why don't we rob the bank in daylight?", one Mike asked and J. grinned. "First: Because I feel like it, second: Don't you dare, questioning my decisions, and third: Ya afraid?", his grin got even bigger. "No, Mr. J. Sir, I just. Well yes, a little. ", the man stared to his feet. "Ok.", Joker said and shot him through the parting in the hair. "I don't need people like you. Anyone else?", he asked. The other Mikes whistled and were so busy with whatever they were doing. J. nodded. "Well." He was excited, too. The henchmen opened the safe and began to put the money into bags, as Batman arrived. He had a great appearance. He just rushed through the front glass and the car came to stand with squealing tires. The skylight opened and Batman got out, his cape waving.  
"This Bank had doors, you know, Bats?", Joker grinned and took a weapon. He remembered, that Bruce still had Beth and he growled. "Where is my Beth?", he asked and Bruce tilted his head. "Here.", he grunted with his raspy voice and took her out, shot two times. Joker laughed and jumped back, his henchmen started to shoot back. Joker grabbed two of the bags filled with money and went to the backdoor, hearing his men scream. They were no problem for Batman and they were manageable assets. Three of them got to the car, throwing the bags inside. "Mr. J. Are you coming?", one called and Joker smiled. "No. I will hunt that rodent. Go ahead. ", he called, heading back into the building. He reached the Batmobile and as he was suggesting it, the henchmen were all unconscious. Batman started to shackle them for the police. Joker shot his chest, of course without doing more damage then a bruise. He smiled. "I'm here Bats!", he called and Batman growled. "I saw that. ", he jumped towards the Joker and pinned him on a wall.  
The green haired smiled. "Want to kiss me now?", he asked grinning. Batman grumbled again. "Here are cameras." so he hit Jokers head - not as hard as he could have done it - and let him slip down. He shackled the other henchmen together, grabbed ' passed out' Joker and took him into the Batmobile.  
"Where are we going?", J asked, checking Beth for scratches. Batman watched the street lights rush pass. "Hotel? Wayne-Manor? Your place?", he asked. Joker sighed. "I don't have a place good enough for a bat. Also, why are we going. You don't really think, you will get my ass again?", he laughed. Batman rolled his eyes. "You are weak. Skinny. We will get dinner. ", he nodded. Joker laid back and smiled. "Okay. Surprise me.", he said relaxing and closed his eyes. 

This was weird for both of them. But they liked it. 

"You did not break my bones.", Joker noted and Batman moaned.


	6. Why are we not allowed to be happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, it is just the calm before the storm. 
> 
> That is, what happens, when you let the Joker drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the song! yeeeehy? 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAA9inSvlDs
> 
> Listen with headphones! Can you hear it?

\--- 10 minutes later in the batmobile ---

Bruce looked out and concentrated on driving, as he heard a squeak. "You brought little Bruce here?", he asked. "Yea. I don't want to let her alone with this idiots.", Joker smiled and took her out of his pocket. "She is my lil diamond now. My little... Ya wanna touch her?", he tilted his head and fluffed the little bat. "No, thanks.", Bruce murmured. Joker switched his attention over to the driver. "Why so? Are you afraid of bats, Bats?", he chuckled and hold little Bruce up, in Batmans direction. The bigger man braced. "J. put her back.", he said. Joker licked his lip in excitement. "You ARE afraid of bats! That's why you are the Batman! So well... I am... the... 'surrounded-by-idiots'man? Or, wait, better: 'Batman'man!", he chuckled. "Last was a joke. I am not frightened by you!", he sat little Bruce on Batmans shoulder and the man shuddered. "Take her away!", Bruce growled and Joker smiled. "Deal! I take Bruce and you let me drive. I will not overspeed that much, promised! Deal?" Batman clenched his teeth.

Joker laughed and grabbed the steering wheel. It was after midnight, the streets were nearly dead. What could possibly go wrong?  
He hit the gas pedal and the Batmobile made one jump. "Ohwee. We have to get to know each other first.", Joker laughed and Batman fastened his seat belt. It was the first time, he used it. Joker tried again and this time, he let go slower. The car moved, after a few seconds, J. had the hang of it. The streetlights where just flashing spots, which blurred into each other. The pale figure was so focused, he did not even noticed how cramped his hands were. Also the tip of his tongue laid in the corner of his mouth, and he chewed on it. Bruce made a quick prayer.

He saw the lights one second to late. Bruce tried to grab into the wheel. He looked at the Jokers body. He was not strapped. Bruce made a quick mental calculation, but it was to late. The truck hit the car with an incredible force and rolled it over, pushed it a few meters and stopped. Bruce coughed. With shaking hands, he unbuckled himself and tried to turn inside the car. He grabbed little Bruce and sat her outside the broken window on the street. She was dizzy, but flew away seconds later. Then he grabbed the Joker. He was blacked out. His arm was clearly broken, his breath sounded bad and the seat had more blood on it, than Bruce wished there to be. He gasped and tried to pull J, but his leg was stuck. Bruce watched a red drop of blood creeping down Jokers forehead and over the white skin. It was so beautiful. Was death this beautiful? He shook his head. "Hey!" a man knelt down beneath the broken window. He must be the driver. "Oh, you are alive! Thanks god! I-" Bruce screamed. He laid one hand against the masked face and closed his eyes. "Call Commissioner Gordon, you asshole!", Batman gasped and tried to pull the Jokers leg free. The power left him with one stroke and he laid his head against the seat, Jokers back to his site. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I am not ready to lose you, fool." He grabbed Jokers hand and fell into the darkness. 

\--- Unknown time, unknown place---

Joker thought, his head would explode. He had fear to open his eyes. The light did hurt even through closed lids. He moaned and wanted to grab his head, but he could not move. What was that? Was he dead? He'd better not. He owed Batman a revenge. "Mr. Joker, you are awake. Do you know where you are? What had happened?", a female voice asked. Joker opened one eye and looked around. "This is my cell.", he determined. The doctor nodded. She was small and fat, had her blonde hair bound to a ponytail and on her nose sat glasses. She smiled. "Ok. You recognize this place. Good. Do you miss any memories?", she asked. Joker closed the eye again. "Where is my bat?", he asked. The doctor frowned. "Batman... is... in a private hospital. He-" Joker looked up. "I don't care the Batman. I mean my bat. I have a pet bat, y'know?", he got angry. But then he calmed a bit. She could not know. She was new. Little Bruce was new. Only the pain was an old friend. "We did not find a ... bat. ", she said quietly. "Did you... like it?"  
Joker looked again. "Her. She was named Bruce.", he nodded and closed his eyes again. "What about my body? Please give me your diagnosis." The woman swallowed. "Well. Your Arm, 4 rips and your hip are broken or at least slightly broken. You have a brain concussion, one rip nearly perforated your lung, but we fixed this. The leg. Yes. Well.", she hesitated and Joker sighed. "It's gone, right? I can't feel it anymore." The Doctor laid one hand on Jokers shoulder and smiled sadly. "I am sorry. "

\--- unknown time, unknown place --- 

Bruce coughed. He could feel his body ache and moaned. "Master Bruce...", that was Alfreds voice. He looked tired and... old. Bruce smiled slightly. "What a surprise, to find you here.", he said with raspy voice. Alfred nodded. "I brought the suit over into the cave and have cloth for you right on the shelf. The car is... you will have to buy a new one." Bruce watched Alfreds expressions and bit his lip. "Is it so bad, that you won't tell me?", he asked his butler. Alfred sighed. "It's bad. Really bad. He is alive, but I think, your games won't be the same anymore." Bruce closed his eyes. "It is my fault. I should not have let him drive.", he took a deep breath. "Is he in Arkham?" - "Yes. He needs time to recover. They rebuild his cell. They think, he won't be dangerous for a while.", Alfred answered. Bruce sat up and a harsh pain shot through his body. "Alfred help me get up." he growled. The older men shook his head. "Master Bruce! You can't- " - "Oh yes, I can. Help me or don't. I will visit him. ", he grumbled. The devices, Bruce was related with, began to beep and flash, as he pulled out needle sharings and electrodes. Alfred sighed and helped Bruce, before he would fall. 

\--- 2 hours later in Jokers cell ---

"How long will you stand there, watching?", J. asked with his voice dying. Batman took a breath and stepped in. He closed the door and turned off the cameras. He watched the broken body, which was bound to the bed. "You look like shit.", J. said laughing. Bruce moaned and touched the pale cheek. "Not even now you loose this fucking grin?", he asked and kissed J. The pale man closed his eyes, but he had to interrupt the kiss by a bad cough. Batman looked at him. Pain stood in his eyes. "I am sorry, J. I had-" Joker bit him on the lip. "It was my fault, Bats. I was driving, ye know?" Batman sat beneath him and stroke gently over the jesters arm. "I should not have let you. What about-... " Joker rolled his eyes. "The leg. Say it. Say Leg. Llllllleeeeeg. " Batman puckered his lips. "Leg. What about your leg?", he asked. Joker shrugged. "Don't know. They said something about artificial limbs and shit. I don't care. As long, as I won't get boring for you?", a short flash of fear shimmered in his eyes. Bruce laid one hand against Jokers cheek. He looked deep into this eyes. Dark green marbles. Batman kissed him and nestled himself next to his enemy. "Stupid moron. I will never get bored of you. "  
"That's a lie Batsy. Don't you remember some time ago?", he really had lost any sense of time. "You were tired. ", he nodded. Bruce kissed him again to shut him up. Joker closed his eyes. He grabbed into the sheets and Batman took the hand. He crossed his fingers with Jokers. "I can't stay for long, you know that?", he asked. J. nodded. "Don't you forget me, ok?", he looked into Bruce deep sea coloured eyes and smiled sadly. "I will not. Promised. Maybe I can get you out and-", but Joker shook his head. "No! Just... Come to visit. Once a week. It will encourage me. I will be better, every time you will be here. That's my promise."

Bruce kissed the Joker for the 700th time. At least it felt like. "You have to go?", J. asked drowzy. Bruce nodded. "Yes. It is Thursday. Did you hear me? Thursday. I will be back on Wednesday. How many days is that?", he asked. "6...." - "Good. And how many hours? " - "Depends on the time you will be here. But around 144 hours." - "You are a smartass but good. 144 hours." - " 8640.", Joker said. "What?" - " Minutes. 8640 minutes." Bruce rolled his eyes. "Shut up, stupid clown. I love you.", Bruce got up and watched the Joker one moment. Then he turned around and left. Joker was quiet.

It was the painkillers. He just did not understand, that he lost one leg, yet. What this meant. He had to train hard, every day. Maybe he would never be able to drive again. He did not care. Not now. There was one question rumbling in his mind.

"Bats....? Why are we not allowed to be happy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wolffang91.tumblr.com/post/152424726263/for-a-friend-of-mine-she-writes-this-fanfic
> 
> She draw this one for Me! OMG I am so happy!


	7. Small steps on a hard road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning is always hard.  
> Both of them have to learn this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the idea I was looking for *-*
> 
> Also changed the song back.
> 
> Such angst, much hurt in here.

It was not getting better. Not one bit. 

Batman did not know, what they were doing to J. He looked sicker every week. Batman was afraid, he would break. 

The first week, he came, Joker refused to look or talk to Bruce. He just stared the ceiling and was silent. He did not have his prosthetic leg yet. Bruce tried to talk to him, touched him gently and laid beneath him. Joker did not respond.  
Bruce left after 127 minutes. 

~ So dark. So cold. So alone. Medicine. Pills. Needles. Afraid. Why was he alone? He was not alone some time ago. Why was everything so dark? He heard something, but it did not reach his mind. The Doctors know, how to keep a monster quiet. Warmth. He closed his eyes, and then, it was gone again. Alone again. So dark. So cold. So alone. ~

 

The second week, he did not have his leg. Bruce got impatient, but he stayed quiet. Joker bit him, so Bruce left after 3 minutes. He had to talk to the doctors. 

~ Hungry. Just hungry. It's a harsh feeling, when everyone forgets you. Just so hungry. And then the voice was back. He recognized this Voice. Something came within his reach. It was warm. Edible? Let's give it a try. Tasted like iron. He knew this taste. So hungry. He started to chew his lip until the iron was back. A door opened and someone gave him food. Finally. He did not even know, what it was, but it was food. Maybe he would not die. Not now. ~

 

The third week, he still did not have his prosthetic. Bruce firmly stroke his cheek and unshackled him. He helped him sit up and pulled him into a good position. J. stared the space, where his left leg should be. He started to whimper and Bruce tugged him closer to his chest. He held Joker for some time, then he took out a pack of play cards. J. smoothly touched them, shuffled them and made a fan. Bruce took one card, looked at it - spade, 7 - and gave it back. Joker still refused to speak, so Bruce remained quiet too. Joker shuffled again, made some magical moves with his hands and took one card. It was diamonds queen. Bruce smiled sadly and shook his head, so the Joker dropped the cards and they flickered over the blanked and the floor. He sobbed. Bruce took a deep breath. He gathered the cards, shuffled them himself and gave J. seven and took seven. After 253 minutes he left, leaving the Joker-card behind. He had pinned it to the wall, before shackling the Joker again. 

~ There it was again. The warmth. And the mask. This stupid ears. Beloved ears. Gone. Something was missing. His leg was missing! It was just gone! It is hard to escape from your own body. But the warmth grabbed him. Hold him. He got calmer. Magic was there too. Some magic. It did not work. Did he do something wrong? What did he do wrong? What in his life had gone so horribly wrong, that this was happening. That he earned this horrible torture? At least, the ears stayed to play and did not even criticize his cheating. A clown. There was the clown. The jester. The joker. Him. It was him. He was alone. ~

 

The fourth week, Batman not even wondered, that there was no leg. He brought his mobile with him and showed Joker pictures. Joker still was just barely responding, so he scrolled slowly. First, Joker had to choose a colour, purple of course, but he seemed to like green as well. What a surprise. Then Batman showed him designs and at least just some other pictures to keep J.'s eyes busy. Bruce drew a bright smile on the Joker-card, therefor he gained a long look. He left after 318 minutes. 

~ The warm ears brought coloures. He liked it. He liked the purple, and the green. He liked the smiles. He liked spades. He liked cross and diamonds as well. He did not like hearts. He liked the dragons, and the flowers. He liked the stars. He liked the ears. He liked to look at those ears. And there was the clown. The jester. Joker. The JOKER. HIM. With a huge bright smile. That was him. He was still alive. ~

 

\--- 3 Days later in Jokers cell ---

Batman had gotten a call, that J. wanted to talk to him. He immediately drove here and now entered the small room. Joker had his eyes closed. He looked like a fallen angel. No Make-up in his face, the green colour was washed and grown out. He was pale as never before, as far as Bruce could remember. He gently touched J, who opened the eyes. Green eyes. Deep and afraid. "Ye early, Bats.", he snarled. His voice was raspy and dry. He did not speak for a long time. The tongue was slow and heavy. "It's not Wednesday, isn't it?", he asked. Bruce let a small laugh and grabbed J.'s hair. He kissed him long and soft. "No, it is not, you idiot.", he smiled. Joker did not smile. He did not for more than four weeks. Bruce smile died. "You wanted to see me?", he asked. J. nodded. "I don't want to stay here, Bats. They give me drugs, but I spit them out. All I can. They treat me like garbage. Sometimes they forget to give me food, if not, it's nearly rotten." Batman growled. "Give me one hour, how long is that?", he murmured. J. looked to the Joker-card. "60 minutes.", he whispered. Bruce kissed him and stood up. 

He did not care, what anybody said. Not, what the doctors said. Not, what Quincy Sharp said. He cared nothing.  
"Come here.", Batman said softly and unbound J. He lifted him, realizing how much weight he must have lost. He wrapped him in two blankets. Then sat him in a wheelchair. J. was tired. He yawned and closed his eyes again. Bruce took him along, ignoring all the voices. calling him back. "Bats?", J. whispered. Bruce laid one hand on his shoulder. "2 minutes.", he said and brought Joker outside. The Batman had stolen the Joker from his cell. How ironic. He lifted him up again and sat him into the car. A new car. A better car. Bullet proof, hard armoured. Bruce folded the wheelchair and packed it into the trunk. Then he got inside the car and left the island. J. was muttering, but he felt asleep and Bruce drove him directly to Wayne-Manor. 

After waking J. up, he fed him soup. Hot soup and tea. J. closed his eyes, eating slowly and with shaking body. Alfred used the time, he was eating, to dye Jokers hair. After that Bruce took him to the bathroom, sat him in the tub and washed the dye out. A couple of time later, the dye was removed as good as able to, so Bruce washed Jokers body two times and finally let in hot water, for J. To relax a while. Bruce stayed at his side. He talked a little, what was going on in Gotham, but nothing important. Joker closed his eyes and listened to his voice.  
"Bruce.... It's getting cold.", he said suddenly. Bruce stood up from the stool and grabbed a towel. "Here. Look what I have for you, J.", he smiled a bad smile, showing him the red and white pyjama with the little penguin. 

J. smiled. 

\--- Another 3 days later ---

Bruce did absolutely everything. He jazzed up Joker as good as he could, but of course without forgetting his jobs. When Bruce was not around, Alfred was. Bruce had said, J. should not be alone, except he wanted to be. J. felt good. He still was not himself, but he was on the way, to become the great clown prince of crime again. And he had no intentions to ask for Batmans permission. Bruce had hired a lot of doctors and specialists to build a leg. He also had asked Lucius Fox for help. Even if he did not reveal, whom for the leg should be. You don't have to, if the bill has enough zeroes. But even money can not travel trough time. They had to wait, and make the best of it. 

"Hey. I got chicken wings.", Bruce tossed the door shut and sat next to J. on the bed. "What is that?", he asked. Joker closed the notebook and laid it to his side. "Nothing. Also Alfred cooked. ", he said disapproving. Bruce smiled and laid one finger on his lips. Then he bend forward, until his lips nearly touched Jokers ear. "They are warm.", he smiled and took one out of the bag. J grumbled something and grabbed it. "Give this to me, moron! I did not eat such for ages!" - " 5 weeks. Maybe a little longer. " - " Yeah. AAAAAAGESSSSS!", Joker began to eat and closed his eyes. "What did you write? Diary?", Bruce teased. J. gave him an alerting look. "Nop. Just some plans, to destroy the Bat, when I am able to shit on my own again. You don't know how embarrassing this is!" Bruce laughed. "I do know. Alfred had to help me too, the time you broke both my legs, do you remember?", he asked and licked some of the spices from his fingers. "Yeah! That was funny!", J. smiled. "Actually... It was not really funny.", Bruce laughed slightly and kissed J.


	8. Mr. Skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker is on a good way, but some odd ideas are building in his mind. 
> 
> (Some Scarecrow and Riddler is mentioned in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qA-bGE6ZFAk
> 
> Blowjob warning!
> 
> This Chapter is somewhat for my lovely co-worker. She dragged me into DC-Universe and keeps my brain busy. 
> 
> Thank you so much. I know you don't like Jon. Xb
> 
> Also the order of the happenings is a bit chaotic. I am sorry for that.... retrospects for the win....

\--- Around 7 Weeks later, near Joker's Den ---

It was a normal, boring and uneventful Wednesday evening in Gotham. Except for the unnormal, exciting events happening in Joker's Den.  
Batman was a bit fuzzy. Crane had pumped litres of his fear gas in the vent of Joker's Den. No one ever pisses Joker off. But Joker was not here. Nobody knows, where he was, but sometimes he calls and left some messages and to-do-lists.  
Crane was satisfied.  
Joker's idiots were human after all. They were terrified, just like other people were, too.  
Batman grabbed the Scarecrow, he had punched twice just seconds ago, and lifted him over the roofs edge. "It's over, Crane!", Batman growled foggy-brained.  
Jonathan laughed in his face and some gas hit Batmans. It was not the fear gas. It smelled sweet and was heavy. Batman growled again and dropped Crane.  
The tall, slim figure hit a metal container and moaned. Batman came to the ground without any noise. He grabbed Scarecrow again and shackled him.  
"All the time you break free from Arkham. Think I have to talk with Sharp.", he murmured.  
Jonathan coughed. "Oh, hey, Batman! They say you stole Mr. J. What do you do to him? Torture him in your private cave? Do you play your games there? So the town 's safe? Or 'cuz he can't walk? Lost his leg, they say. Was your fault they say. Eddie says, you two are fuck- uff. "  
Batman drove his fist into Scarecrows stomach. "You talk to much, Doctor. Something the patients should do. Edward is no good contact for you."  
Scarecrow giggled. "Oh. Of course. So he IS right. Well, have fun."  
"I hope, one day I find you eaten by crows.", the Bat smiled slightly.  
Batman heard the sirens and left, before the flashing lights painted Scarecrow in red and blue. 

\--- 43 minutes later in Wayne-Manor ---

Tedious Bruce had peeled himself from his armour. He knew now, what the new gas did. But he refused to annoy J. with it. He walked shakily to the bath and somehow managed to get in the shower cabinet. The hot water ran down his back and after some hard strokes he came on the tiles. Not that it would be any better. He was still hard as a rock and so he did a second round and came again. Still throbbing. He thought about a third round but he was to slow.  
"Scince when do we lock, Brucie?"  
The Playboy subdued a moan. "Oh. Hey, uhm... J. I... I thought you were asleep.", he called.  
J. giggled. "At night?! How absurd.", he smiled widely.  
'Don't come in, don't come in, don't come in, don't co-' - "I'm coming in now!", the lock gnashed. Of course J. was inexorable by a locked door.  
"J. please. I am naked. ", Bruce tried.  
"Ah?", J. giggled again and pushed the door open. " As I did not see your booty so far.", he laughed. "Don't you want to turn around, and look at me?", Bruce heard bare foot on the floor. One bare foot. J. hobbled to him. His prothesis was not waterproof and both of them knew it.  
J. did not want artificial skin, so it was made by metal and hydraulics. Bruce painted them for hours. Dark green, dark purple, spades, diamonds and on the shank a big abstract Joker.  
Learn to walk again was hard and painful. Even now, J. had aches with every step. But he stayed unyielding.  
J. did not leave the house once, finally he got cabin fever. 

\--- 4 Weeks before in Wayne-Manor ---

Bruce came home from a meeting and found Alfred mop up shards in the kitchen. "Lounge, Sir.", he just said.  
Bruce found Joker curled up between wall and couch. He had build a field out of pins in front of him and was sobbing.  
Books were ripped from the shelves and his leg laid in the middle of the room.  
"Fuck off!", he hissed. He was like a cornered animal. Bruce stepped towards him and crouched down.  
"You are cheating! You are wearing shoes!", Joker growled.  
Bruce smiled and tugged him to his chest. A while they sat quiet, just cuddling.  
"Idiot." - "Thanks. " - "Asshole." - "Mh-mh." - "You dumb motherfu-"  
Bruce kissed him.  
"Mhhmhmmh!", J. growled. Bruce smiled slightly and let go.  
"I love you, too."  
From this day on, they did not sleep separated anymore. No sex. Just kissing and sleeping arm in arm.  
Bruce tried to hold J. He wanted to help him so bad. He wanted to support him. And J. got uphill again. 

\--- Now and here. The shower. ---

"J. Your prothesis. ", Bruce murmured, when he felt J.'s hand on his spine. "I took it off.", J. said. It stood against the bath tub. The clown grabbed Bruce' shoulder hard.  
"Help me in.", he commanded.  
Bruce blushed.  
Slowly he turned around and J. started to giggle. "I see. You were in action?"  
Bruce lifted J. inside the shower cabinet. He had installed handles and a small stool. However J. liked to shower with Bruce. Bathing was not his thing. He felt vulnerable while he was bathing.  
Bruce looked away. "Crane invented some new gas. I don't know, what this shit is for, but.... It won't go away. I did twice and-... "  
J. Smiled. "Ya? Say it. What did you do? It's not hard. What did you do twice?"  
Bruce coughed slightly. "Came.", he said. J. giggled and Bruce pushed him away a bit with his hand pressed on J.'s face.  
He bursted into laughter. "So it is working! Nice! That is awesome!"  
Bruce blinked. "What do you mean?", he growled dangerously.  
"Maybe I intended something. An order?", he kissed Bruce with passion.  
"This can't be. You can't-", the kiss silenced him.  
J. leaned forward and his lips barely touched Bruce ear. "Did I ever tell you, that I have no gag reflex?"  
With that he let himself down to his stool and grabbed Bruce cock.  
Before Bruce even could think about a reaction, J. took his whole length down his throat. Bruce moaned.  
He was paralysed. He watched the green haired man. One hand laid on the tiles, one at his stomach.  
While J. was moving his head, the left hand massaged Bruce balls. His tongue rounded the head of Bruce cock. He sucked.  
"Oh.... GOD!", Bruce moaned.  
J. smiled and his teeth rubbed over the skin. He pulled off and licked his lip. "J. is enough, but if you really want to, I will accept god as well B-Boy. "  
He took the cock again. Bruce moaned deep and long. He grabbed J.'s hair and pushed him down, but J. growled and Bruce felt the teeth more than he wanted to.  
Again J. pulled off. "Hey! No, no, no, no! Stop that. I determine the speed!", he snarled deeply.  
Of course. J. was dominant. He was truly to bossy, to be taken. Bruce lifted his hands.  
"I am sorry. I did not mean to...- ", Joker ignored him. He took Bruce again. This was all, because he wanted it. He wanted to serve Bruce, otherwise, he would never take a cock up his throat. Bruce knew this.  
Suddenly J. pushed his index finger in and Bruce moaned loud. He came.  
The Jester did not spill a drop. He swallowed everything. Sucked again. His green eyes sparkled a bit, while he looked up.  
Finally Bruce cock softened and J. let go.  
He started to wash his hair, just as nothing ever happened.  
"J.... Don't you want-", Bruce started but Joker smiled. "Help me to get out. I am drenched. ", he said.  
Bruce smiled. He lifted the clown prince of crime and kissed him long and loving. 

The pale man closed his eyes. He was enjoying it. Somehow.  
For a long time, a really long time, he was just playing. He tried to bound Bruce on him. The bat. His bat.  
He was playing big love, thinking, he himself would never be able to love anyone.  
Even the conversation with little Bruce should indicate this.  
Meanwhile he derelicted him. He loved him.  
The time after the accident... Bruce was so tender. Afraid. He did everything, even without J. asking.  
J. got soft. He let himself falling in love.  
J. was obsessed with Batman. But loving Bruce was something new.  
He liked it.  
Maybe he had to separate Batman and Bruce.  
It would be so much easier. 

"Bed?", Bruce gave him a towel. J. looked up. He was distracted, now he blinked. "Bed?", he nodded, dried himself and grabbed the leg. Bruce smiled. He wrapped J. in a bathrobe and lifted him, took the leg. "You don't need it. I will carry you.", he said. J. closed his eyes and laid his head on Bruce shoulder. He stopped smiling, also did not want to make up his face. He was trapped in his thoughts. Bruce laid him down and kissed him. "Give me one second.", he said softly.  
J. looked up, when he heard a twisted laugh. Scratching at the door. Bruce opened it and the dark furred Hyena jumped on the bed. It barked and licked J.'s cheek. The clown was irritated, but he smiled. "Who are you, little one?", he asked the spotted hyena. Bruce sat beneath him. "I called her Mr. Skittles. Thought you would like it.", he said.  
J. wrapped his arms around the animal and nodded.  
"She is gorgeous. "

**Author's Note:**

> So. There it is.  
> Your read until this point.  
> Wow. 
> 
> Thank you so much! 
> 
> I am very sorry, that it is so short. Its hard to not write mothertongue. Took me like forever. X.X 
> 
> Maybe if you liked it, leave a comment. If not, why not? Tell me what to do better. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
